


you told me this is right (where it begins)

by bilexualclarke (ohalaskayoung)



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Bravenlarke smut, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Threesome - F/F/M, enjoy the sex, sorry if there are mistakes I just wanted to post this, the only smut I need in my life tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-27 01:17:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5028097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohalaskayoung/pseuds/bilexualclarke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I figured this would happen sooner or later.”</p><p>Clarke arches an eyebrow. “Is that so?” She takes a sip of her own hooch.</p><p>“I’m not going to lie: I’m pretty fucking excited. Besides me, you two are the hottest people I know. And the best lays. This is one sandwich I’d love to be the meat in, if you catch my drift.”</p><p>Bellamy chokes on his drink, shoulders heaving as he laughs. “Oh, Raven,” he chuckles, his voice dark. “This is going to be so much fun.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	you told me this is right (where it begins)

“I slept with Raven.”

“I know.” Clarke chuckles as she takes a sip of her water, meeting Bellamy’s worried gaze over the rim of her cup. “So did I.”

His eyes widen and he coughs, trying to remain unaffected. “Oh. Right. So, um, when did this happen?”

“About a month after I got back,” she tells him, biting the inside of her cheek to keep from smiling. “You were still pissed at me, she wasn’t, and I missed being touched by someone. It was a one-time thing, but we don’t regret it.”

Bellamy drops his gaze, and Clarke feels the sharp pangs of guilt in her chest. She knows that Bellamy does not like to be reminded of his animosity towards her when she returned almost two years ago. Biting her lip, she stands and crosses to his side of the table, dumping herself unceremoniously onto his lap.

“Why are you bringing this up?”

Bellamy rests his chin atop Clarke’s head, effectively tucking her into his chest. “I was just thinking about it and I figured I’d tell you myself, since I never had before.”

“Raven told me years ago,” Clarke says, smirking into the fabric of his shirt. “You were thinking about sex with Raven? Is there something you need to tell me, Blake?”

She expects him to grunt, perhaps roll his eyes and make an offhand comment about her being _it for him_ and how he _doesn’t need anyone else_ , but instead he shifts and clears his throat.

Clarke shifts so she can look him in the eye. “Bellamy?”

“Let’s head back home, yeah?”

It’s clear he’s avoiding her question, but they are also in the middle of the canteen, and Clarke knows this isn’t a conversation they should be having in public. So she nods, slipping off his lap and taking his hand. His calloused thumb rubs circles over the back of her hand as he leads them back to their cabin.

Clarke takes it upon herself to pour the two of them some barley wine while Bellamy stoked the fire until their cabin was bathed in a dim orange glow. The wine had been a gift from the Trigedakru after their alliance was sealed, and they had been waiting for a special occasion to open it.

“Thank you,” Bellamy says softly when she hands him a cupful.

“So, you want to sleep with Raven.” Clarke takes a large gulp of the wine, wincing as it burns her throat. Bellamy snorts and scrubs a hand over his face.

“Not exactly.” He tips his head back and drains the cup. “I want _us_ to sleep with Raven.”

Clarke’s heart stutters in her chest, and she takes Bellamy’s hand and pulls him to sit next to her on their bed. She senses that he has more to say, so she curls up next to him and nurses her wine as he continues.

“Do you remember when I woke you up a few nights ago?”

 _Does she ever_. She had been woken up in the middle of the night to Bellamy’s head between her legs, tongue fucking her until she screamed. Then he rolled her onto her stomach and fucked her with his hand trapped between them, rubbing circles on her clit. She came so hard her throat was hoarse all day from her screams.

“How could I forget?” she says drily. Bellamy huffs and presses a kiss to the top of her head.

“Well I had a dream that night. I was with Raven again and everything was the same as that night except…you were there, too.”

Clarke can’t ignore the heat that pools in her stomach at the thought of the three of them tangled together. It grows stronger as Bellamy tells her more about his dream, and she’s just tipsy enough to slide her hand down the front of her pants and rub herself as he talks.

When he notices, he laughs darkly. “I take it that you’re interested?”

Clarke looks up at him through hooded eyes. “ _Fuck yes_.”

Soon enough the wine is gone and so is Clarke’s shirt. Bellamy has Clarke pressed against the mattress, one hand tangled in her hair and the other kneading at her breasts, his mouth slanted over hers.  

They jump apart when someone bangs on the door. “Cover up, I’m coming in!”

Clarke squeaks and throws on her shirt as Raven barges in, carrying two slices of chocolate cake.

“I can’t believe you guys missed cake night! You’re lucky I’m the best friend in the world or else I would’ve eaten your servi- Did I interrupt something serious?”

Bellamy swallows thickly. “No, we were just talking.”

Raven puts the cake on the table and crosses her arms over her chest. “About what?” She narrows her eyes. “Is something happening?”

“Not yet,” Clarke mumbles. Raven arches an eyebrow.

“Clarke…” Bellamy warns, but she waves him off and stands up, wobbling towards Raven, who grabs her by the elbows.

Clarke giggles and leans in. “We want to have sex with you,” she whispers dramatically, and Raven’s eyes widen. “ _Both of us_.”

“Is that so?” Raven smirks and helps Clarke sit back down next to Bellamy, whose face is flushed, both from embarrassment and arousal. “How about you guys ask me in a few days when I’m off my period and you two are both sober?”

* * *

The next few days are nothing short of awkward. Raven watches them with a knowing smirk but, to their surprise, never says a word about their conversation. After exactly one week passes, Clarke slides up behind her on line at the cantina, her right hand brushing the small of Raven’s back.

“Tonight?” she whispers, leaning in so her lips brush the shell of Raven’s ear.

Raven allows a sidelong glance at the blonde and bites her lip. “About time.”

She arrives at their cabin just before midnight, knocking softly before slipping inside. Bellamy offers her a cup of moonshine and she takes a generous gulp before clearing her throat.

“I figured this would happen sooner or later.”

Clarke arches an eyebrow. “Is that so?” She takes a sip of her own hooch.

“I’m not going to lie: I’m pretty fucking excited. Besides me, you two are the hottest people I know. And the best lays. This is one sandwich I’d love to be the meat in, if you catch my drift.”

Bellamy chokes on his drink, shoulders heaving as he laughs. “Oh, Raven,” he chuckles, his voice dark. “This is going to be so much fun.”

Clarke drains the rest of her cup and places it on the table, stepping forward until she was just inches from Raven.

“What will be the most comfortable for you?” she asks, placing both hands on Raven’s hips and rubbing soothing circles with her thumbs onto the silver of skin between her pants and shirt. “How is your leg feeling?”

“If you want to be on top, we can make that work,” Bellamy says.

Raven swallows hard and looks down, still unaccustomed to the concern in their voices. “As long as I’m laying down I can manage,” she says, warmth blooming in her chest. Before anyone can say anything else she surges forward, cupping Clarke’s face in her hands and slanting her mouth over hers.

Clarke’s eyes flutter closed and her hands slip under Raven’s shirt to caress her toned abdomen. Bellamy watches hungrily as the two women devour each other, their hands each sliding over the other’s dips and curves. Clarke steps back briefly to yank Raven’s shirt over her head, and the brunette does the same for her. Clarke then loops her fingers into the belt loops of Raven’s pants and walks backwards, guiding her back toward the bed.

Bellamy steps in then, helping to prop up some pillows for Raven to lean on as Clarke removes her brace with practiced hands. Once the contraption is off, Clarke hands it to Bellamy. He stares at it for a moment, unsure if he should keep it close or toss it out of the way. Ultimately he decides to lay it on the floor at the foot of the bed, and when he looks up he sees Clarke, in nothing but her underwear, tenderly sliding Raven’s pants down her legs, eager to put her in the same state.

“Fuck,” he murmurs, watching Clarke discard the pants and surge up to press her lips to Raven’s. The contrast of the two women is absolutely breathtaking. Clarke is all ivory skin and supple curves, whereas Raven is tanned and toned, with defined hip bones and her ribs just visible. Clarke’s bountiful breasts press against Raven’s smaller ones, and the latter can’t help but shudder as their nipples brush against each other.

The two women break apart and Clarke whispers something in Raven’s ear. The brunette smirks and turns her gaze to Bellamy.

“If you want to get in on this, you’re going to need to get rid of some clothes.”

Bellamy can’t shed the offending fabric fast enough. Clarke laughs as she nearly falls trying to rip off his shirt and step out of his pants at the same time.

“Very sexy,” she muses when he finally kicks his pants off. He rolls his eyes as he steps out of his underwear, relishing the way she unconsciously licks her lips when her gaze falls to his cock, already rock hard against his lower abdomen.

Raven crooks her finger in his direction. “Come here.”

He licks the palm of his hand before wrapping it around the base, slowly stroking himself up and down as he approaches the women, his gaze heavy and full of lust. Raven sits up and Clarke adjusts the pillows against her back before sliding off the bed. She runs her hand over Bellamy’s sculpted chest and stands on her tiptoes to press her lips to his.

“I want Raven to suck your cock while I watch,” she whispers when they break apart, “and then I want you to fuck me while I eat her out. Is that okay with you?”

Bellamy’s free hand slips between her legs, making her gasp when his fingers slide through her soaked folds and graze her clit.

“That’s more than okay,” he growls, pressing hard against the sensitive nub. Clarke’s eyes roll back and she grinds against his hands for a moment before he pulls away and playfully shoves her back towards the bed. He licks her juices off his fingers as she settles next to Raven, propping herself off against the wall so she could touch herself as she watched.

Bellamy stands before Raven, still grasping his cock. He reaches out to caress the side of her face and she leans into the touch. He threads his fingers through her hair and guides her head forward, and she lightly presses her tongue to the tip of his cock.

Clarke slips her hand between her leg as she watches Raven’s mouth work, her tongue sneaking out to lick the vein that wraps around the side of his shaft. Bellamy hisses when she sucks hard on the tip, making Clarke moan in response.

His eyes flit up to meet hers. “Enjoying the show?”

Clarke bites her lip and grins. “Get over here.”

Raven turns so she’s lying flat on the bed and Clarke settles between her legs, her fingers lightly grazing over the wet patch on her underwear. Bellamy does the same to her before slipping the offending fabric down her legs.

“Mmm,” Raven moans when Clarke noses aside the fabric of her panties and spreads her folds with her fingers. “Fuck, Clarke. You eat the best pussy.”

“So I’ve been told.” Clarke smirks as she licks a stripe up Raven’s slit, her tongue catching on her clit and laving it gently.

Bellamy rubs his cock over Clarke’s dripping folds. “You want me to fuck you, baby?” He squeezes the flesh of her ass, making her moan. “You want me to fuck you while you eat Raven’s pussy?”

“ _Yes_ ,” Clarke moans, not moving her head, and the vibrations of her voice on Raven’s clit makes the latter gasp in pleasure. “ _Please, Bellamy, fuck me_.”

He doesn’t need to be told twice. Giving her ass one last squeeze, he slips inside her heat. Clarke slips two fingers inside of Raven at the same time, and both women moan at the delicious stretch.

“ _Holy fuck_ ,” Raven breathes. Clarke crooks her fingers inside of her as she alternates between sucking and licking her sensitive nub. “ _You’re going to make me come so fast_.”

Bellamy can’t believe the sight before him. He loves taking Clarke from behind, loves how she writhes on the bed before him as he hits that sweet spot inside of her over and over again. He loves to grip her ass as he slams into her, loves that he is at just the right angle to reach around to rub at her clit. He loves that all of that is happening right now, but he is also watching her bury her face in Raven’s pussy. The sight is almost too much for him, so he turns to the one thing that he knows will have Clarke unraveling quickly.

“ _Do you like this, Clarke_?” he growls, rubbing tight circles on her clit as she finger fucks Raven, whose back is arched in pleasure. The brunette is pinching her nipples in time with Clarke’s fingers, her eyes scrunched shut and her mouth stuck in a silent “O”.

“ _Do you know how fucking hot this is? I love having my cock in your tight little pussy while you fuck Raven. She looks so fucking gorgeous, doesn’t she, baby_?”

Clarke moans her agreement on Raven’s clit. Raven lets out a low moan and says, her voice shaky, “Oh, shit! I’m gonna come!”

“ _Yes, fuck, make her come, Clarke. Make her come all over your pretty little mouth, baby. Does she taste good? I know you’re loving this; you’re so fucking wet_.”

Raven comes with a strangled cry, the toes on her good leg curling as she lets go. Clarke throws her arm over Raven’s torso to hold her still, licking her softly as she comes down from her high. Bellamy can tell that Clarke is close, too. Her walls are clenching around his cock and he knows that the right words will get her there.

“ _You’re such a good girl, Clarke. Shit. I can feel your cunt clenching around me. Let go. Come for me like a good girl, baby_.”

Clarke collapses, her face pressed against Raven’s thigh, screaming into her caramel skin as she lets go. Her legs tremble and her cunt clenches around him so tightly that Bellamy can’t hold back any longer. He lets out a deep “ _fuck_ ” as he comes, and he can’t help but fall forward, pressing the two women into the mattress.

Once they’ve all come down from their respective highs, Raven is the first to speak. “Come here,” she murmurs to Clarke. Bellamy rolls onto his side, giving Clarke space to crawl up Raven’s body and tuck herself into her left side, sandwiched between her and Bellamy.

Raven leans over Clarke to give Bellamy a languid kiss, and he is surprised to feel Clarke’s lips join the mix. He has had threesomes before, but he had never kissed two people at once before. He wasn’t even sure if it would work, but somehow they manage it, and it is the most erotic thing he has ever experienced.

“I’m all in favor of doing this again,” Clarke says when they break apart, turning to lay face-to-face with a smirking Raven. Bellamy throws one arm over the both of them and pulls them close, murmuring words of agreement. They fall asleep curled up together, a sweaty mess of tired limbs, all with sated grins on their faces.

**Author's Note:**

> pls come talk smut with me on tumblr  
> (bilexualclarke)


End file.
